In the integrate circuit packaging art, a device die may be bonded to a package substrate. Typically, in the packaging of device dies, a plurality of device dies is bonded to a plurality of package substrates, which are included in a package substrate strip. After reflowing, the package substrates and the device dies are bonded to each other through solder regions.
A molding underfill is then molded on the device dies. The molding underfill may be disposed to the spaces between the device dies and the package substrates. The molding may be performed at package substrate strip level, wherein a plurality of device dies is molded simultaneously.